Cristmas Bells
by Kaedwen
Summary: Just a cute oneshot of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood that I felt like writing. Please read and review.


This is just a cute, cuddly oneshot that I felt like writing. I guess it's not very deep, nor is it special since there are a lot of these. But hey, Oliver and Katie make a good couple and they're fun to write about. Feel the fluffiness

* * *

**Christmas Bells**

It was just a couple of days left until Christmas and Katie Bell was late as usual with her shopping. It was always like this and she never seemed to learn her lesson and start earlier the next year. But hey, she always made it just in time so why change the tradition?

_I think I've got for everyone now; Mum, dad & Cecilie, Angelina and Alicia. I guess I'll buy sweets for everyone else. I mean; these are the ones that really mean something. _

She smiled and relaxed a little now when she was done and instead of stressing she started browsing the stuff in the windows. Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley; apparently Katie was not the only one that had left things until three days before.

The whole place was different from what it usually was. Magical lights in every possible different colour were dancing just above the crowd's heads; casting a wonderful glow to the white snow. Katie grinned and started making her way towards one of the many cafés for a cup of coffee when someone suddenly called her name.

"Katie!"

She recognized the voice but could not remember to whom it belonged. Not until she saw him at least.

"Oliver!"

He grinned as he made his way over and Katie drew deep breath as he did. The butterflies in her stomach reminded her of how good he looked still. Even better that he had the last year of Hogwarts. He was tall and having been playing for Puddlemere United for almost three years had made him if possible even hotter than before. She could drown in those brown eyes; if it hadn't been for her refusing to admit it herself that she liked him. More than like; closer to love. But he had no idea and she did not intend to enlighten him so she grinned back and gave him a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?"

She said as she took a step back a looked curiously at him. Oliver shrugged and grinned at her.

"It's Christmas; I have a few days or to go see friends and family you."

_God knows she's grown!_ Oliver thought to himself as he did his best not to stare at her. Katie might not have realized it but over the last couple of years she'd gone from tomboyish to downright beautiful. Her blonde hair was longer now; slightly wavy and it framed her face, bringing out her eyes. Greenish brown eyes; he'd always known they'd had that colour, but now they seemed…well, more greenish brown and brighter. _Stop staring at her; she's three years younger than you!_

"What about you Kates?" he asked casually.

Katie sighed but grinned nonetheless as she recognized her old nickname.

"You know me; always out in the last second. Especially Christmas. So I've been getting presents for everyone, I only just finished."

"Oh…" Oliver said, looking slightly thoughtful. "Well if you're done then why don't you come have coffee with me?"

The words had slipped out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. Luckily Katie seemed to like the idea because she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I was just on my way when you came and interrupted me."

"Hey," Oliver frowned and pretended to look hurt.

"Just kidding, it's lovely seeing you."

---

Together they made their way across the street and entered a small yet crammed café. It took a few minutes before they found a table but eventually they did and ordered a cup of coffee each.

"So, how's school?"

Katie shrugged.

"Okay I guess, just have half a term left so it's almost over. How's Puddlemere United?"

He grinned broadly.

"I'm having the time of my life! I mean can you think of anything better than playing Quidditch and getting paid for it?"

Katie had to agree with him, after having been on Gryffindor's team since second grade she knew the feeling of invisibility on a broom and she understood Oliver's enthusiasm.

"What are you doing after school then?"

Honestly, Katie didn't know. Continuing Quidditch was one option, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to. Not saying she didn't love the sport, but she wasn't sure she wanted the rest of the kit. There were tons of magazines with all kinds of crap in them about players in different team. There was even stuff about Oliver! She didn't want the media so she had to think of something else.

Oliver curiously watched her as she thought. But his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. _She's pretty now isn't she? All grown up, mature and…perfect. _He almost scowled but managed to kind it since that would've aroused questions from her. _Three years difference isn't so much after all, she's of age soon as well. _Luckily Katie interrupted the weird thoughts.

"I don't really know actually. I mean, I've taken enough classes so that I'm able to train to become an auror. But that seemed like a tough job and I'm not sure if I can handle it."

_The Quidditch star and the auror…Shut up!_

"You're tough, I bet you'd make a great auror."

"Thanks," she said, smiling sweetly.

For a minute or so they were silent, looking into each others eyes without even reflecting over it. Katie's smile faded as she realized what she was doing and blushed as she turned her gaze away. _Get over it Katie, he's your friend and former Quidditch captain. He does not see you that way. And he's three years older than you, so just stop hoping. _Oliver cursed himself, thinking that he was embarrassing her by staring and he also looked away.

"Em, so…fan girls giving you a hard time?"

_What the hell did I say that for?_ Katie furiously asked herself as she fought the urge to blush. Oliver however just grinned and replied:

"I can get used to it."

Katie stuck out her tongue at his content smile and gave him the flash of her usual self. Childishly mature if that was possible, well, maybe not logically. But Katie wasn't logical.

"Well, I guess you got a good deal of training at school."

"I had a fan club at school, wow I never knew."

But he was grinning and Katie was sure that he'd been full aware of that club. He didn't know what made him add it but he did:

"Were you a member?"

Katie looked confused, he was joking right? She made a mocking click with her tongue.

"I had my own club were all I did was admire pictures of you."

He made a face and she burst into laughter.

"You asked for it."

"I guess I did."

"Yep."

It was silent for a bit before Oliver spoke again.

"So what about you?"

Puzzled by his question she tilted her head in a puppy like manner.

"What about me?"

He swallowed, suddenly not sure if he wanted to know.

"You got yourself a boyfriend?"

Katie cocked an eyebrow as if wondering what that had with the subject to do. But then she shrugged and shook her head.

"Naw, I dated Zacharias a couple of weeks. You know, Smith?"

His eyes widened in shock and he felt the jealousy bubble up inside him. With out thinking he blurted out with:

"_That_ git? Of all the guys you could date you went out with him?"

Katie looked at him with surprise before grinning.

"I know, he really is an idiot. So I dumped him and well, didn't run into anyone else I felt like going out with."

_If she dated Smith then she'd date me too, right? Or has she got a totally screwed taste that means I have no chance at all?_ Once again he was into these weird thoughts about him and Katie. After all, they were practically siblings! Or were they? At school he'd thought or her as a little sister, now he wasn't so sure.

"Well, now it's your turn. Are you dating anyone?"

Katie asked, more curious than she dared show. _Please, please, please say your free!_

"No, single."

They both grinned for no reason and once again they fell silent. This time however the silence felt awkward and both blushed. Katie glanced at him where he sat, staring out the window. _Damn it._ She swore and turned her gaze away.

---

When he'd left Hogwarts she had worked hard on getting over him. She even thought that it had worked. It wasn't like this was the first time in three years that she'd seen him. It was just that the other times she hadn't gotten to be alone with him. Sitting here, in a crammed café, made her want to tell him. Tell him of all those years she'd done her best for him to notice. And he had seen her as a little sister. It had taken a lot of Angelina and Alicia to keep her confidence up. They told her that Wood was an idiot if he didn't like her and that she should get someone that really did appreciate her. So she tried dating Smith, she had fancied her some time and he was pretty good looking. But it didn't click. He wasn't by any means mean to her. But she still kept comparing him with Oliver. So she dumped him and gave up on trying to find a boyfriend. She focused on things that wouldn't hurt her, quidditch for example, and shopping with Angie and Alicia. That was safe business. It stopped hurting and she thought that he was out of her life. Until today that was. Seeing him again. _God he's perfect…_

---

Oliver wasn't doing much better progress, when it became Katie's turn to gaze out of the window he watched her and recalled his 7th year at Hogwarts.

They'd won the Quidditch cup and he'd been invited to join Puddlemere United. Could things get better? Not much. One thing had bothered him a lot though. Katie, Kates, she was different. Not in a bad way. If he hadn't known better he would've thought she was flirting with him. But hey, she was Katie, his almost little sister. At the moment he really didn't see her as his sister. She looked absolutely beautiful where she sat, staring out the window with a slightly thoughtful tinge in her eyes. The three years he'd spend as keeper for Puddlemere United _had_ been the years of his life. Still it had felt like he missed something. Assuming it was the team he had kept on playing, trying to get to know the other players as well as he'd known those at Hogwarts. The beaters Fred and George, the young seeker Harry and the three chasers Alicia, Angelica and Katie.

---

Katie Bell, the word ringed in his head and he shook it thoughtfully, causing her to look at him. She cast one last glance out the window and said rather slowly.

"I'd better get home, its getting dark."

Oliver wasn't done analyzing but he nodded and quickly said:

"I'll walk you."

She smiled lightly and they got to their feet. He offered to carry her bags and she accepted, even though his strange behaviour was starting to puzzle her.

"Thanks," she murmured as they left the shop after he insisting upon paying.

Still it was kind of tense between them and Oliver couldn't figure out why. He kept glancing at her while they walked through Diagon Alley side by side. Exiting through The Leaky Cauldron they arrived in the middle of London.

---

"Did you like him a lot?"

They just entered a small park and it had started to snow when Oliver blurted out with his odd question. Katie cocked an eyebrow and looked almost amused by it.

"Who, Smith?"

He nodded and felt like an idiot.

"No."

…_He was only there 'cause I couldn't date you. _She couldn't say that out loud though. If she did then she'd probably die with embarrassment. Oliver had turned his face away and e was well aware of the fact that he was blushing. _What the hell did I have to ask that for?_

Katie was starting to get a little bored with all this tenseness and intentionally let him get a few metres in front of her. Swiftly she scooped down and grabbed a handful of snow and forming it into the shape of a snowball.

"Hey Oliver," she called out and grinned as she hid the snowball behind her back.

He turned and looked at her, rather confused to be honest. Then he recognized her smile and knew that something was going to happen. He was right, the next second a snowball had hit him hard in the face. Freezing cold snow turning into water and trickling down his back made him shiver. But he wasn't going to just stand there. Katie's bags were put down in the middle of the path and Oliver made a snowball. Katie had however foreseen than and was quite out of his reach.

"I'm the chaser you know, you could never aim at that distance," she called out, still grinning.

"Maybe not, but I'm hell of a lot faster than you," Oliver answered and started chasing her through the park.

Of course he caught up, longer legs you see. Somehow though it ended up with them toppling over into the snow and bursting into laughter. Oliver being the stronger of them pinned her arms to the ground with that smile that Katie loved him for. His 'I-trying-to-look-evil-but-I'm-actually-a-nice-guy' smile. Light snowflakes started falling from the sky and Katie noticed at once.

"Look Oliver, it's snowing!" she exclaimed excitedly.

He however just murmured something, having realized how close they were and he got to his feet and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up, avoiding to look at her. At first she didn't understand, but slowly she started to realize and she could not believe it.

Quietly they walked back to pick up Katie's bags that had been left under a lamppost. Once again Oliver ended up walking a metre or so in front of her but this time that hadn't been her intention. He stopped and looked back at her, their eyes met and Katie became unsure again. Still she was convinced of what she'd seen reflected in his eyes. She couldn't be wrong.

Oliver watched her with bewilderment; he didn't know what she was thinking. But he did start understanding when she came closer, closer than necessary. Her head was tilted a little bit and her eyes told him she was hesitating to do something. He froze as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. It was his turn to move. _Move! Do something, anything!_ His conscious screamed, so he did.

...He kissed her…

* * *

I know the ending kind of sucked, but I wanted it to be like that. No talking. So that's it. What do you think? Good, bad, horrible? Leave a review and tell me. No flames though, if your unhappy with it please tell me how I should do instead, you know, constructive criticism. If you liked my way of writing then please read my other fan fiction, Truth is a whisper.

I think I might be writing another fan fiction with Oliver/Katie. But I'm going to try and make that a chaptered one. But until I get any further ideas for that one I'll continue with the James/Lily.

I said it before an I'll say it again; review please 


End file.
